The Ascension Accords
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=95104 |date = February 25, 2010 |termin = June 15, 2011 |status = Inactive |color = Red }} Text of Treaty Preamble In the interest of friendship, protection, and guidance VÅLHÅLLÅ is extending its hand to Cerberus and both agree to the following protectorate agreement. Both parties shall honour and help each other grow. Article I: Sovereignty VÅLHÅLLÅ will not diminish or infringe upon the sovereignty of Cerberus. VÅLHÅLLÅ and Cerberus recognize each other as sovereign and separate alliances. Article II: Peace and Respect VÅLHÅLLÅ and Cerberus will coexist in a state of peace. Neither alliance will attack the other militarily or verbally. Both alliances will remain respectful towards each other at all times and any differences will be handled via private discussion. Article III: Protection and Defense An attack on Cerberus will be considered an attack on VÅLHÅLLÅ, and will be met with all available strength in defense. If the attack is found to be provoked by Cerberus through political faux-pas, insults, flaming, trolling, spying or just general asshattery etc, VÅLHÅLLÅ although still reserving the right to defend Cerberus is under no obligation to. Should VÅLHÅLLÅ find itself engaged in war, Cerberus has the right, but not the obligation, to assist in any way possible, including but not limited to financial and military support. Article IV: Aggression and Treaty Signing Cerberus agrees to alert VÅLHÅLLÅ if they have decided to go on the offensive towards another alliance at least 48 hours before doing so. Cerberus will never declare war on another alliance without first discussing it with VÅLHÅLLÅ leadership. Cerberus will inform VÅLHÅLLÅ in a timely fashion about any discussions ongoing between them and a third alliance concerning any treaty. Should VÅLHÅLLÅ feel a great risk for their own security due to the potential treaty, they can terminate the protectorate. Any failure to communicate can also be used as ground to terminate this protectorate. Article V: Cancellation Both parties agree to give each other 48 hour notice before canceling this treaty, during which all articles will be upheld. Any acts of asshattery can result in this treaty to be canceled immediately upon notification. Article VI: Timeline Upon the growth of the friendship of the two alliances, this treaty is enacted for 30 days after which time it shall be reviewed. If upon review both parties wish to continue this agreement it shall come up for review every 60 days or until one of the signatories decides to cancel this pact. Meanwhile, a possible upgrade can be done at any given period of time. Should either party decide it is not in their interests to retain this treaty, it may at any time by canceled as per Article V and VI. Violations of this agreement are grounds for dissolution of this agreement without prior notice. Signed, For VÅLHÅLLÅ Chefjoe, Regent Bud, Vice Regent Havamil, Marshal Lord Levistus, Security Consul Lord of the Dark, Chancellor Seipher Caim, Emissary For Cerberus DeScepter, Cerberus Commander kylesan, Cerberus Commander Manfred, Cerberus Commander Category:Treaties of Valhalla